Passion for a Savage
by Tails Insanity
Summary: After being kicked out of Team Natsu, Lucy quits the guild. But not before taking one last mission. During the mission, Lucy found herself running off course from her original mission. While trying to find her way back, she sees a base. But this was no normal base. This base was the home to the 9 Demon Gates and Demon King. Just what happens when she falls in love with one of them?
1. Introduction

_**Story Summary:** After being kicked out of Team Natsu, Lucy quits the guild. But not before taking one last mission. During the mission, Lucy found herself running off course from her original mission. While trying to find her way back, she sees a base. But this was no normal base. This base was the home to the 9 Demon Gates and Demon King. Just what happens when she falls in love with one of them?_

* * *

 ** _INTRODUCTION_**

Edolas. Apparently the complete opposite of Earthland. Yet, in my opinion. Or Carlas, as a matter-of-fact said that the world isn't opposite. But different, so why is Lissana alive, well from what Natsu said? Since, Mira said that while on a S-class mission-two years ago, Elfman lost control of his takeover and accidentally killed his little sister.

So, why is she with us right now? I do not believe this is 'our' Lissana, but Edolas Lissana. She may seem sweet but I've seen how she reacts when she doesn't get her way, and oh. It is not pretty if you ask me. But, I do remember Lucy Ashley saying something about their Lissana dying when the Royal City attacked them. So, that means this Lissana truly did go through the Anima before she 'died'. So, our Lissana was never dead. (Not that I even cared) And, since the Anima picked out all of the things that had magic in them, Lissana also came with us. Since she is our Lissana. **(A/N: True fact)** Talk about a hand full.

Even though she is our Lissana, Earthland Fairytail's something doesn't seem right. I remember Mira, and Natsu telling me stories about how sweet, and innocent she was. How she would always lend a helping hand, always try to cheer you up. A smile was always plastered on her face, a small jump in her step since she was always so... Happy.

Not that I don't like the takeover mage, its just that... ever since we got back 5 months ago she seems to give me the cold shoulder. Along with the rest of Fairytail, excluding the Exceeds, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Master. Since they were here after Lissana supposedly 'died' and they just don't know the girl (Besides Master). Same for me, even though its not like she will let me even talk to her. She does taunt me, call me names, and on occasions trip me 'accidentally'.

The most annoying thing is that MY team ignores me, and goes on Missions with the bit-*cough* Lissana. I'm not mad all that made at Lissana. I mean, of course you would be over-joyed to hear that a deceased nakama came back to life. Its just- how do you say this? Annoying, rude, mean, bad-mannered, crude, sad, plain old heartbreaking that they are ignoring someone for 5. Whole. MONTHS!

That person? Me. Yes, me. Not really surprising right? I mean, who would want to talk a weak celestial mage, besides the people who came after Lissana? From what I've seen, Lissana seems to be enjoying my pain with great pleasure, ever so seeming she just prances around the guild while the others laugh and prance around with her. Even when my team and her are on a mission, the guild just passes the same excuse everytime; 'I'm busy, go bother someone else.'

Great question my fellow guild mates. The thing is, I don't exactly have anyone to talk too. Yes, I have the Exceeds, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Master. But, the exceeds are usually with there dragonslayers, Gajeel is almost always with Levy, Wendy is usually on a mission with Romeo, or Team Natsu. Juvia is most likely stalking Gray, and whenever we do talk its just about her 'Gray-sama', an when I do find a way to talk about something else she just some how always makes room for Gray. So for your answer my fellow guild mates, would be that I do not have anyone else to bother, since I'm to busy being IGNORED!

Sometimes, I would take a razor. Pure metal, sleek, beautiful, skinny, sweet, perfect. Why, why can't I be like that? Like the metal, the metal that slides across my skin, the metal that makes the beautiful red liquid flood from my tainted skin. Beautiful. Why can't I be that way? I remember hearing the taunting voice, yelling, screaming at me...

 _Slut!_

 _Whore!_

 _Fat bitch!_

 _Skank!_

 _Weakling!_

 _Useless trash!_

 _Scared aren't you? Wanna know something, thats how your mother died. BECAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE AFRAID!_

 _Bother_ _someone else will you? Your just so annoying, and useless._

 _Why don't you take a rope, and hang yourself? Will make everyone happy._

 _Sorry, er... we're taking Lis-chan with us..._

 _Why can't you just kill yourself? NO ONE WANTS YOU!_

 _I'm sorry..._

The words, voices, everything. They drive me insane, every single word. How they shout, and scream those words at me. They drive me into the ground, and kill me, hard. They bring me down, like no one has done before. No violence, but words. Theirs a saying, Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words can't hurt me. They are wrong, all wrong. They hurt, leave scars mentally. They wound you emotionally, and sometimes...

Physically.

What did I ever do to you Lissana, why did you make everyone hate me? Just what am I to you?

* * *

 _(A/N:) My first ever story posted, geez. Anyway, Hello! My name is Insane, or Mystery either one is fine by me. ;) Oh, and thank you so much for reading this, I will be sure to update as soon as I can, which is... very soon. Thank you, again. *Bows* Well, please R &R okay? Comment, Rate, Favorite whatever, do so if you want to. Chow~!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Story Summary:**_ _After being kicked out of Team Natsu, Lucy quits the guild. But not before taking one last mission. During the mission, Lucy found herself running off course from her original mission. While trying to find her way back, she sees a base. But this was no normal base. This base was the home to the 9 Demon Gates and Demon King. Just what happens when she falls in love with one of them?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Nobody's POV.**_

Laughs, cheering, and screams echo through out the Fairy Tails guild hall. They were all celebrating the 5th Month anniversary of Lissana returning, from the supposed dead. No one could truly pinpoint on how she returned, but they didn't care. All that mattered was that she was back, safe and sound, and just the same. Then again, some have there doubts, think she the takeover mage is not 'there' Lissana.

Since about 5 months ago, the returned from Edolas. A world that is supposed to be the complete opposite, or in Carlas words 'different'. Since, that everything was was different then someone must have there doubts about Lissana. Because, since Lissana died in Earthland, maybe Lissana didn't die in Edolas?

But-, that was out of question. Since, apparently Edolas' Lucy Ashley said that there Lissana died too. **(I know it was sorta Edo-Mira, since she was crying and said 'When you fell off that cliff' or whatever but just go along with it)** So, there doubts were for nothing, but they still had some... Cause you never know Lissana could still be Edolas'

* * *

Lucy stayed in the back of the guild, her face showed no emotion. Nothing. Her eyes, were as dull as dust. Just plain, chocolate brown dots nothing more, nothing less. She wore a gray beanie, that hid her gorgeous blonde locks. A small sliver of blonde stuck out, hiding her left eye from view. She also had on a gray knitted sweater, with a dark blue laced hem knit skirt, and a pair of red combat boots.

Jealousy swarmed her when she saw Lissana with Natsu. How the takeover mage leans close towards him, wrapping and arm around his arm. Pressing her breasts on his arm, and all he does is blush and stutter unconsciously. How the girl, smiles so sweetly at him, making the pink-haired dragon slayer grin his signature grin. How Natsu wraps his arm around her shoulder, or waist bringing the blushing mage closer to him. Lucy _wanted_ to be in that place, to feel his warmth. Have him stutter, blush, and laugh around her without a care in the world.

Lucy scoffed at the her guild mates glares, they glared at her for just being there in general. They just didn't want her, not that she was horrible she was just... useless? Her friends, couldn't exactly understand on why there fellow guild mates were so cold, and forward towards the blonde. Was is because she was weak? They knew she was weak as in body muscle, but physically, and mentally no. She could probably spar with Erza and come close to winning if she wanted.

Team Natsu, and Lissana made there way towards the emotionless blonde. Team Natsu each had a grin on there face, while Lissana smirked Natsu's arms around her waist.

"Lucy." Erza sternly said, hands on hips looking straight into the Celestial mage's dull orbs.

"Hn." Lucy nodded, no emotion showed on her face. But her thoughts were a different story.

"Oi, don't just nod say something you little-" Natsu started, but stopped himself when he saw her emotionless eyes stare into his own cheerful, and upbeat black eyes.

"Why did you stop speaking? Was it because her ugly face?" The takeover mage snickered, sending a smirk at Lucy who just blinked at her.

"Well, if you are just going to keep bickering, I will be leaving." Lucy stated, lifting herself up from her seat but Erza grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Don't just up and leave while we are speaking." The requip mage glared at her, holding a sword at her neck. Lucy put her finger at the tip and backed it away, a small smirk on her face when Erza's eyes widened from her boldness.

"Anyway, we just wanna state that you are weak, useless, ugly, and plain old annoying. You always complain about your rent everytime, and take the reward money for yourself. You almost always get kidnapped, or knock unconscious on missions. You always need us to save your little ass, and your just a rich fake ass bitch who wants attention. So, to sum it up your off our team and going to be replaced with Lissana, okay? Okay, ba-bye whore." Natsu shouted, catching the guilds attention, they were flabbergasted by the out burst but nonetheless cheered out in agreement, except Juvia, The Exceeds, Gajeel, and Wendy they were completely horrified. Not just from what he said, but what Lucy will do.

"I feel bad for Natsu-san... he's gonna get his butt served to him..." Muttered Wendy, nudging Gajeel who smirked in agreement. The Exceeds and Juvia just snickered, or nodded with Wendy who was to busy watching Lucy.

Lucy smirked, and took a step towards Natsu who is grinning and waving at his fellow guild mates. She reached towards her keys, and took a cracked blackened key the tips were white. The whole guild gasped at the key, except Juvia, The Exceeds, Gajeel, and Wendy who already know about the key.

Lucy turned the key like she was unlocking a door and screamed, "CRACKED IN LIGHT AND DARKNESS, GATE THE WHITE LAMB! I OPEN THEE, ARIES!"

In a black light, Aries showed up. But, no she wasn't the same, oh no. Her pink hair was curly and place in a red bandanna. Her horns were no longer gold, but bright redish brown. Her clothes changed, and she had on a dark blue wool sports bra, and red tights, orange flames on the bottom. She also had on a pair of pink high heels. He hands were on her hips, and she had a seductive smirk on her face, her eyes a bright shade of red. She wasn't that innocent, apologist, and humble girl anymore. She was seductive, bold, and sexy girl.

"Hello gentleman's~" A seductive voice rang out from her, causing the boys (Except Natsu) to drool and swoon over her. The whole guild was still shocked though, especially Team Natsu who expected the usual sweet, little, and innocent girl to show up. Not this seductive, sexy, and bold girl.

"So what? Aries got a makeover, doesn't mean she is strong. She probably still is weak, and useless just like her master." Natsu chuckled, swinging his arm around Lissana once more. The whole guild laughed with him, think the same thing except Juvia, The Exceeds, Wendy, and Gajeel. **_(Of course Lucy is in this, she already knew what Aries was capable of, so I'm not gonna mention her.)_**

"Oh really?~ Well... lets see about that shall we?~" Giggled Aries, swaying her hips side to side. She lifted her hand, and pointed it at him black wool forming at her hands. She smirked, at his shocked face and threw it towards him causing the wool to latch to his legs. The black wool tightened around his legs, and squeezed making Natsu fall to his knees, screaming for it to stop.

"Wh-what the hell happened to you, Aries? What happened to that sweet, humble, and apologist girl we know and love!?" Gray growled, a ball of white mist forming at his hands.

Aries looked at Gray, and waved her hand to stop the black wool from hurting Natsu even more. She clicked her tongue and licked her lips, "I'm right here Gray- _sama_ ~ I just had abit of a personality change~" Her lips parted, and she hugged her arms (Which pushed her breasts up 'accidentally'), winking at him seductively. (Off to the side Juvia is growling at Aries for calling her 'Gray-sama', 'Gray-sama'.)

"What the hell! How are you so strong, goddammit?!" Natsu growled, patting off invisible dust. Aries turned her attention from Gray, to Natsu and smiled innocently at him.

"Oh~, whatever have I so done to you Natsu-chan?" A giggle slipped Aries lips, and Natsu glared at her, lighting his fist in flames. He lunged himself at Aries, and swung towards her right side, she side-stepped and caught his fist flipping him over and kicking him in the gut. The guild gasped at her strength, and watched as Aries did a back flip, to avoid Natsu's kick towards her gut.

Aries put her hands in front of her and screamed, "BLACKENING WOOL!" Black wool lunged towards Natsu, and surrounded him. He tried to set himself in flames, but the wool tightened making him scream in pain. He once again tried to set himself in flames, and break through the wool, which he was successful. The pink-haired mage grinned towards Aries, and cupped his mouth.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Flames surrounded Aries, and dust flew everywhere not letting anyone see if she survived it or not. Natsu grinned, and made his way towards Team Natsu, thinking he won.

The dust cleared, and all they saw was black wool, the wool disappeared and there stood Aries. Perfectly unharmed, not even a scratch. The whole guilds jaw dropped, there eyes wide except Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, and The Exceeds. They had no idea Aries was this strong (Except, ya know who).

"How-what... the... what? How!?" Natsu stumbled upon his words, not being able to process what just happened. He was sure, the attack would hit Aries but no. She just _had_ to ruin his moment of victory.

"Simple. She protected herself with her black wool, maybe you should look before you speak, Salamander." Lucy coldly answered, no emotion evident on her face. Aries smirked, and walked over towards Lucy and wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"Hime-sama is correct, and as beautiful as ever Hime-sama." Complimented Aries, winking playfully at Lucy who smiled softly at her. Team Natsu rolled there eyes at Aries, and turned towards Lucy, glaring.

"You still hide behind your spirits just like the weakling you are." Lissana growled, kissing Natsu's cheek and whispering comforting words to him. Erza, and Gray nodded in agreement while Natsu just smirks at Lucy.

The blonde chuckled, gripping her whip, "Is that a challenge Lissana?" She waved of Aries, and she disappeared.

Lissana smirked, and nodded.

"Hm, take this fight outside Lucy, Lissana. I do not want a mess in the guild hall!" Master suddenly appeared, over hearing the conversation. The two girls nodded, and the guild headed outside.

* * *

"ON OUR RIGHT SIDE WE HAVE LUCY HEARTFILIA, CELESTIAL MAGE!" Master screamed, pointing towards Lucy. Only Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and The Exceeds cheered. They also bet on her.

"ON OUR LEFT SIDE WE HAVE LISSANA STRAUSS, TAKEOVER MAGE!" Master once again screamed, pointing towards Lissana. The whole guild cheered, except Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and The Exceeds for her. They also bet on her like Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and The Exceeds did for Lucy.

"READY, SET, FIGHT!" Master once again screamed, lifting up his hand. The two girls stood still and glared at eachother, no one making a sound.

"Scared Heartfilia? Scared your going to loose?" Lissana taunted, curling one finger at Lucy like trying to say to 'come-and-get-me'. Lucy clenched her jaw, and grabbed her whip, snapping it open making the crowd jump back.

Lissana opened her arms and yelled, "ANIMAL SOUL: TIGRESS!" Lissana transformed, and her clothes changed to a two-piece bikini. Her hands became blue paws, and she had a blue tail. Lucy grinned, stepped back forming a fighting stance with her whip. Lissana did the same, her right arm behind her, left infront.

The two girls lunged at eachother, paw and whip clashing. The whip wrapped around Lissana's 'paw' and Lucy pulled backwards making Lissana flip onto her back. Lucy took the chance too kick her side, but Lissana caught her leg and pulled it making Lucy also land on her back. Lissana tackled Lucy, and laid on top of her, she slashed down towards Lucy's neck with her claws but Lucy moved her body quickly dodging the attack. Lissana tried, again, and again but Lucy kept dodging.

After sometime, Lucy kneed Lissana's stomach, causing her to cough up blood. The younger Strauss sibling wiped the blood from her mouth, and glared at the panting blonde.

"Your gonna pay for that!" And with that, Lissana lunged at Lucy slashing her gut. Lucy tumbled back, coughing up blood. The blonde, screamed in pain when Lissana kicked her back causing her to fall face flat.

"See. Weak as ev-KYAAA!" Lucy floor kicked her legs under her, making Lissana fall ontop of Lucy. The celestial mage grinned at the shocked face of Lissana, and pulled back her fist. Lissana did the same, and there fists/paws clashed, which forced Lissana off of Lucy.

Lucy quickly got to her feet and wiped her fist on her sweater. Lissana stayed down for awhile, but got back up her transformation gone. "Me, weak? Please. Your the weak one here Lissana." The celestial mage growled, taunting Lissana who was fuming with anger.

The girl tried to send a punch at Lucy, but she side-stepped kicking her side, sending Lissana flying into the crowd. The crowd gasped and caught Lissana, and placed her back down. The takeover mage growled lowly, and ran towards Lucy. Lucy stood still and waited for Lissana, who made it and tried to punch her neck. Lucy caught her fist, and upper-cutted her jaw, breaking it. The takeover mage, stumbled and cried out in pain blood gushing out of the wound.

The blonde stepped towards Lissana and punched her neck, knocking the poor girl back, a scream gurgled up in her throat before she hit the floor, unconscious. **_(A/N: Am I good at battle scenes? Tell me if I am or not, I really don't know.)_**

The whole guild gasped in surprise, there jaws dropping; eyes wide. They did not except Lucy to win, and without magic too. (Except you know who) The guild master was too shocked to speak, he knew Lucy was strong but he didn't think she was that strong to beat Lissana, under 5 minutes!

"Lu-Lucy Heartfilia has beat Lissana Strauss! Please take Lissana to the infirmary immediately!" The guild nodded, and they rushed Lissana to the infirmary, almost everyone glaring at Lucy. Her freinds went up to and patted her back, congratulating her for her victory.

"Good job Lucy-san! There shocked faces were hilarious!" Wendy laughed, smiling up at Lucy. Lucy nodded, and turned her attention towards Happy who was snickering.

"Lissana and Natsu had there butts whooped!" Cried out Happy, bursting out into laughter with Wendy. Gajeel did his usual 'Gihihi' and Juvia stayed emotionless, a small smile on her face. Carla and Pantherlily just shook there head muttering something about 'He-cat, or So this is how guilds fight'.

"Thank you guys, your the best." Lucy forced a smile, her heartbreaking slightly. The words Natsu yelled, finally sinking in. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it either way, she just wanted to be happy and not sad. So she stayed positive, but that didn't work. So, she completely went emotionless, locking them away and only cracked out abit when she was around her true friends. Even then, she barely showed them. Since, all that emotions do is hurt her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Master..." Lucy muttered, walking back inside the guild. Behind her, her friends smiled sadly. They knew she was close to break down, but tried to hold it in.

* * *

 _ **(A/N:)** Insane here! I have just finished this chapter, and believe me. This chapter was so much fun to write, so enjoy!_

 _ **Note 1:** Animal Soul: Tigress is originally 'Animal Soul: Cat' but it most fanfictions it is 'Animal Soul: Tigress'. _

_**Note 2:** Why did Aries change, will all of the Celestial Spirts change? That question will be answered very soon. *^*_

 _ **Note 3:** How many words? 2743_

 _Insane out, Chow~!_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Story Summary:_** _After being kicked out of Team Natsu, Lucy quits the guild. But not before taking one last mission. During the mission, Lucy found herself running off course from her original mission. While trying to find her way back, she sees a base. But this was no normal base. This base was the home to the 9 Demon Gates and Demon King. Just what happens when she falls in love with one of them?_

* * *

 ** _Recap of Last Chapter:_**

 _"Lu-Lucy Heartfilia has beat Lissana Strauss! Please take Lissana to the infirmary immediately!" The guild nodded, and they rushed Lissana to the infirmary, almost everyone glaring at Lucy. Her freinds went up to and patted her back, congratulating her for her victory._

 _"Thank you guys, your the best." Lucy forced a smile, her heartbreaking slightly. The words Natsu yelled, finally sinking in. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it either way, she just wanted to be happy and not sad. So she stayed positive, but that didn't work. So, she completely went emotionless, locking them away and only cracked out abit when she was around her true friends. Even then, she barely showed them. Since, all that emotions do is hurt her._

 _"I'm gonna go talk to Master..." Lucy muttered, walking back inside the guild. Behind her, her friends smiled sadly. They knew she was close to break down, but tried to hold it in._

* * *

 ** _Now to Chapter 2_**

 ** _Nobody's POV._**

Lucy walked into the guild, completely ignoring the dead stares her guild mates gave her. She can hear her friends, outside the guild sigh and shake there heads. She didn't blame them, no one will ever learn. Truthfully, almost everyone but her friends wanted the blonde at Fairy Tail. They branded her as, useless, weak, ugly, and a conceited bitch who gets everything she wants. In there opinion that is. She was neither of those things, well. Maybe, but people didn't admit it till know, or she told her self conscious to get the fuck up, and kick ass.

The blonde, rushed up the stairs and marched towards the Master's office. Playing with the hem of her skirt, tears threatening to fall from her lifeless eyes; she hesitantly raised her hand and knocked, a muffled 'Come in' followed right after. Lucy who was quite hesitant opened the door, peeking her head in.

Master who was sitting on his desk, quite literally jumped off and made his way to Lucy. He gently grabbed her hand and brought her to his desk. He looked into her eyes, and sighed. His expression was filled with pity. Lucys eyes burned with venom, she hated those looks. Pity, never once has she seen a good side to the word. The word always mad her feel uneasy, like butter. How it rolls off there tongues, _'I pity you.'_ Even after years of running, she never stopped getting those... _looks_. They imprinted themselves in her brain, staining her pure image of a happy person. Her happiness slowly rained away from just that single word, pity.

Her father was a greedy man, never once did he shot down a request unless it didn't involve money. Even if it was lust, desire, sex, stripping, betting, bidding, anything. Her father always shot head first for the request, just to get his filthy hand on the green. Not only the money he loved, he also loved the look his 'perfect' sinful daughter wore every time she was in his presence. Pure disgust, horror, and fright. When he hired Phantom Lord, he wanted to marry her off to some old geezer. He said he would give him more money than his own bank can buy, and he wanted it. Oh so badly, he hired Phantom Lord to get her, and they failed. And he never tried again.

Pity. The word, the meaning, the look, the definition, and the synonyms. Never once did she ever think so great of the word, or anything that involves with it. She just wanted to be in content. To be happy, like a Fairy tale. How the prince saves the princess, sweeping her off her feet and living happily ever after. But- fairy tales don't come true, and happily ever ending surly don't. But, how sure could the blonde be? You never know... happy endings do sometimes come true. Even when its not a fairy tale.

Pity.

 **P** , p for personal gain. Once again her father never turned down a request when it involved money, especially if it used his daughter. She was like a trophy, something you would win at a food contest. How the first come, first served would get her. The didn't want her for her, oh no. The wanted _her_. Her body. They wanted to taste her soft, cherry lips. So plump, and irresistible an so sweet and tangy. To lick and nibble her sun-kissed blissful sour skin, yet so sweet at the same time. To hear her soft addictive moans vibrate out of her. Fingers, to have her soft like butter fingers grip there hair, pulling lightly moaning there names. They wanted her too see her round, beautiful, salty-sweet lumps bounce lightly while she walks. They wanted her for lust, for the experience of having such a woman in there presence. To just taste her, they wanted her. But not for her, but her body.

 **I** , I for indifferent. Lucy, the rich girl who was used as a play toy nothing but a mere play toy. She was always broken, never fixed and upright, people thought of her as a slut. But truly, she wasn't... she never wanted to be that way. She wanted to be free, with her mother, to be... happy. The village kids thought of her as nothing but a toy to play with. As if she was a rag doll, that they could pull, kick, stretch, kiss, smack, anything physically or verbally. They just... used her. She was indifferent, like her mother. But- her mother was loved, just as Lucy was before... she died. She left Lucy behind, to collect the pieces and start at what her mother was ending. Lucy's father played a major role in the jigsaw, and he was currently the missing piece.

 **T** , t for tears. Every single tear that rolled down Lucy's face, every single drop. They were nothing but a fragment of horror, disgust, fright, hatred, and happiness. Horror from the nights locked, whipped, and sexually bruited to a pulp. Disgust from her fathers, stares, how he licks his lips slowly and smirks in amusement. It never failed to disgust her, not once. Fright from her fathers living presence, she loathed him. She wanted him to driop dead like a fly to a fly swatter, but she wouldn't help but feel guilty. And happiness, happiness from how she felt when she left that horrid mansion. How she felt that no one could hurt her. And oh, was she so wrong about that.

 **Y** , y for yourself-herself. Herself, not yourself. She felt so, clouded. Like no matter what happens she will always get hurt in the process. Her life ran past her, only leaving mere blobs of yellow, red, blue, pink, white, whatever color. Harm. She always liked how it felt, to harm herself. To see the blood trickle down her wrist, and onto the bathroom sink or floor. To smear it, and lick the cold metal like substance off her fingers. The blonde envied the piece of metal that slit her wrist. Just how thin, smooth, and beautiful it is. How it goes straight taking the right path, and not zig-zag. Like her heart.

But- that's beside the point, she just hated that word.

The Master pierced his lips, and sighed hopping back onto the desk. He store into Lucy's eyes and placed his hand onto hers gently, "What do you need child? Is there something wrong, oh..." He paused and tapped his chin thinking thoroughly, "Is it the guild again?"

Lucy store straight into his coal black eyes, no emotion evident on her ghostly pale skin, "Yes." She paused, taking a sip out of her strawberry smoothie that came out of no where, "I want to talk about the guild."

"Oh." The Masters mouth made a 'o' shape and he straightened himself on his desk, "What about child? You can tell me anything." He calmly stroked her hand, gesturing for her to continue. She nodded and took a shaky breath.

"I- I want to quit the guild Ma-Gramps. But, I wanna take one last mission." She blurted, closing her eyes. She gripped the Masters hand, and she felt him tremble slightly.

"I-" He couldn't get the words out, one of his children want to leave. One of his children is hurting, and he can't do anything. But he could do something now, so he took a deep breath calming himself from raging on the guild below.

"Very well." He managed to choke out, he already knew why. So he didn't need to ask why, it would only hurt her and him if she did. He grabbed her hand that had the insignia and he put his wrinkly, soft hand on it.

The Master closed his eyes, and whispered a few words using his own magic. The insignia slightly burned her skin and shrunk down, slowly until it was nothing but skin. Her gaze dropped to her hand and she chocked down a sob, her body shaking uncontrollably. The Master wrapped his arms around the shaken-ed girl and hugged her tightly, his own body chocking down sobs. He softly patted her back, and she calmed only sniffling every few moments.

"Th-thank you for everything. You been nothing but a blessing to me, like your a father I never had. Definitely better than my real one, thank you. Thank you Gramps, you been nothing but a big help in my life. Once I entered this guild I felt like I was on cloud 9. Like everything that ever hurt me vanished, and I was happy. Purely happy. So, what I wanna say it that- I love you Gramps, and you will always be in my heart. You were always the best father I ever had, and you always will be. Thank you... " She softly kissed his forehead, and got up turning towards the door. The Master looked at her his eyes filled with tears, and when she turned around taking one last glance before slipping out the door. He let a lone tear stray down his face, since he knew. She will be happier this way, and he will be happy as long as she is happy.

* * *

Lucy flung herself over the ledge of the second story, and landed on top of the bar startling the guild. A grin made its way onto her face, and she blew the hair away from her face a small evil glint in her eyes. She slipped her now bare hand into her sweater and whistled innocently, hopping of the bar.

The guild stared at her, still in shock before breaking the silence. "What the hell bitch? Who do you think you are, a fuckin' queen or shit? Well your not, and you will never be." Gray sneered, chugging down his beer. Lucy looked at him and sighed, _he never learned._

She took out another cracked black key with a white tip and turned it like unlocking a door and screamed for everyone to hear, "CRACKED IN LIGHTNESS AND DARKNESS, GATE OF THE WHITE DOGGY! NIKORA!"

The whole guild erupted in laughter but stopped when they saw a black light emit out from under Lucy. When the light disappeared right next to Lucy was a white wolf with yellow canines. Its eyes were a bright red, almost like they were glowing. Plue's tail was curled and tipped blue, his paws yellowish. The mutt wore a black coke collar, a small token on it. It let out low growls at the shocked Gray, what happened to the sweet little dancing Plue snowman thingy?

"Ru-ruff!" The mutt cried, bending down in attack mode. Gray's eyes widened and he stood in battle position, "ICE MAKE: CANON!" A huge canon made out of ice formed, and he loaded it aiming it towards Plue.

The dog, sniffed and lunged at Gray its teeth baring into his flesh. The ice mage cried in pain, trying to shake the mutt off. The guild watched in horror, as Plue practically chew off Gray's leg. Lucy stayed in the back, twiddling the key in her fingers, humming a soft tune.

"Okay Plue, that's enough. I think hes had enough." She winked playfully hearing the dog yelp in joy and release Gray to bear hug the girl. The dog vanished and the whole guild raced towards Gray, storming him right into the infirmary. No one dared to provoke Lucy, they didn't want to suffer the pain Gray just felt. They started to have doubts about her, maybe she wasn't what they thought. She quickly grabbed a mission and slipped through the door, winking towards the shell-shocked Team Natsu.

Everyone just watched as she leave, a smirk plastered on her face for the accomplishment she just made.

* * *

 _ **(A/N:)** Insane her! Anyone hot? Cause I am... *coughs nervously* I'm a girl though dammit! *Nothing against gays, I'm actually bi myself*_

 _ **Note 1:** In the Manga it is 'White Doggy' in the anime it is 'Canis Minor'. I'm using the Manga one because it is the original key summoning._

 _ **Note 2:** Did this fight seem to quick? I just needed to finish it fast, I really wanna get to the next chapter -Squeals-_

 _ **Note 3:** Don't blame me for ruining Lucy's 'virgin' persona, but I just wanted to get that out there. I mean, shes smoking hot- *Excuse that* very sweet, kind, gentle, how could she not have a boyfriend/girlfriend- *Dont worry no girlxgirl in think unless you want it* So, I made her tainted._

 _ **Note 4:** Thank you _ Black Chains of Abyss, _for reviewing this story, it brings tears to my eyes._

 _ **Note 5:** I made Lucy emotionless from the guild ignoring her, not from her past- *Well, sorta.*_

 _Note 6: If I made a mistake in my writing that I did not catch, please do inform me. *Don't mention the run-on sentences, I already know.*_

 _Anywho, chow~_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Story Summary:**_ _After being kicked out of Team Natsu, Lucy quits the guild. But not before taking one last mission. During the mission, Lucy found herself running off course from her original mission. While trying to find her way back, she sees a base. But this was no normal base. This base was the home to the 9 Demon Gates and Demon King. Just what happens when she falls in love with one of them?_

* * *

 ** _Recap of Last Chapter:_**

 _"CRACKED IN LIGHTNESS AND DARKNESS, GATE OF THE WHITE DOGGY! NIKORA!"_

 _"Okay Plue, that's enough. I think hes had enough." She winked playfully hearing the dog yelp in joy and release Gray to bear hug the girl. The dog vanished and the whole guild raced towards Gray, storming him right into the infirmary. No one dared to provoke Lucy, they didn't want to suffer the pain Gray just felt. They started to have doubts about her, maybe she wasn't what they thought. She quickly grabbed a mission and slipped through the door, winking towards the shell-shocked Team Natsu._

 _Everyone just watched as she leave, a smirk plastered on her face for the accomplishment she just made._

* * *

 ** _Now to Chapter 3_**

 _ **Nobody's POV.**_

 ** _Reporters have found out that apparently villagers have gone missing, and or killed. There bodies were found to be completely clean, with no wounds nor sign of murder. It was said that a mage can murder people without causing any wounds is among our villagers, but we can not identify him/her. His/Her magic is quite rare and forbidden, we demand that a S-class mage takes down this mage, which the villagers believe to be named Radioactive and imprisoned immediately. Please help us. Just go to Fire's Candle Light and talk to Acacia Bluebell to get more information on Radioactive. It is also claimed that this mage is a woman._**

 ** _Location:_** ** _Valvoline_**

 ** _Reward: 3,000,000 Jewels_**

A small smirk formed on Lucy's cherry colored lips, her chocolate brown orbs shining. She softly pressed her lips on her bare hand, she wanted the good memories to last. The bad ones she threw back into her mind, locking them away for another day. Anger, jealousy, betrayal, sorrow, rage, and most of all hurt was evident in her eyes. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, it didn't look like she cried but if you looked close enough. You would notice she lost the shine in her, once beautiful, jittery, up-beat, loving, and passionate chocolate dipped eyes.

Lucy glanced once again at her S-class mission, her lips quirked up at the reward. It was a high price for just one mislaying mage. But then again, the mission was taking place at Valvoline, apparently Fiore's outskirts. The place was known for there Angel and the Starry River Festival, its a festival to celebrate the birth of the Angel God's Princess, Nova. Which was said to have died years ago from her fathers rage, she fell in love with a demon and died trying to protect her lover. She died on her birthday, and her father took it as a sign of mockery towards her. The thing was that the her father was banished from Heaven, and dethroned for killing said girl, even though he didn't mean too. A few days later, he committed suicide for his faulty deeds, near the Starry River. Also the place was known to hold the most murder's and dark mages.

Shaking her head, she opens her apartment door. Only to get knocked down by a small blue-haired cat, "LUSHY!" Happy screamed, crying into the emotionless blondes chest.

Lucy sighed deeply looking into the teary eyes of the cat, "Ne, Happy what would you do if I left Fairy Tail?" At that sentence the blue cat instantly burst into a fit of sobs. His small paws clung onto the girls shirt, and Lucy sighed. Just how is she gonna tell Happy that she _did_ leave Fairy Tail?

"I-i would -sniff- leave with you -sob- cause yo-your my Mommy!" Happy cried, clingy onto his 'Mommy' as if she was a life resort. The stellar mage smiled sweetly at the cat, making Happy smile right on back. But then it him like a brick wall, she _did_ leave Fairy tail.

"Lushy... did you leave Fair-Fairy Tail?" The cat stuttered, purring slightly from Lucy's petting. The girl sighed, and hugged the sobbing fuzzball closer, hearing the little guy sob even harder due to the fact that she; Indeed left Fairy tail.

"N-" She stopped herself and sighed, how could she just up and lie to the poor guy? She was mother figure to him too, and mothers shouldn't teach there children to lea-lie. Like who would just tell there kids to lies to get away from there problems? Certainly not Lucy, she wasn't about to break this poor cats heart. The blonde scratched her cheek sheepishly, and looked into the cats eyes.

"Yeah."

And she will never regret telling Happy the truth.

* * *

Once that simple 4-letter word left her cherry lips, the blue cat instantly fainted. He felt angry, confused, and miserable. His mother figure has just left the place he called home, the place that he was born in. It was as if his world just crashed down, all from that simple word. Happy just couldn't get his tail around the fact that Natsu Dragneel, his dad. The one who hatched him, along with Lissana just up and abandoned Lucy. Lucy, his mother.

Ever since Lucy came, he couldn't help but feel attached to her. He felt safe, and warm while with her. He thought, and he wanted to believe he knew that the girl wouldn't leave him like Lissana did. He also refuses the fact that Lissana has come back, he knows shes dead. And thats what she will always be to him, she isn't his mom anymore. No, not never. Not after Lissana died no, he knows that this Lissana isn't the same little girl he called Mom. Yes, he is happy to see her in person and not just a pile of dirt. The thing is, he couldn't comply with the fact that his- Mother? Is alive, and not dead- even though shes right there. Standing in flesh, but- he wants it to be Lucy, only Lucy.

 _His_ Lucy, _his_ Mommy.

And he will never leave her side, even if it kills him.

So he _had_ to choose.

"Happy, will you come with me? Or are you going to stay at the- guild?" Lucy's tone was calm, and soothing helping the cat calm down. Her hand light brushed his fur, and he hummed. He looked at Lucy, his eyes filled with determination.

"I wanna go with you, Mommy."

* * *

 _'Because, I love you.'_

* * *

Lucy hummed, rocking the blue cat back in forth. A soft smile graced her beautiful reflection in mirror, her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun. She wore a baggy white shirt with spandex. After discussing with Happy about leaving the guild, they managed to remove his insignia (which was promptly on his back) with her magic.

" _It's hard to remember_

 _A summer or winter_  
 _When she hasn't been there for me_

 _A friend and companion_  
 _I can always depend on_  
 _My mother_  
 _That's who I mean_

 _I've taken for granted_  
 _seeds that she planted_  
 _She's always behind every thing_

 _A teacher a seeker_  
 _A both arms outreacher_  
 _My mother_  
 _That's who I mean_

 _Wish I could slow down_  
 _The hands of time_  
 _keep things the way they are_  
 _If she said so_  
 _I would give her the world_  
 _If I could... I would_

 _My love and my laughter_  
 _From here ever after_  
 _Is all that she says that she needs_

 _A friend and companion_  
 _I can always depend on_  
 _My mother_  
 _That's who I mean_  
 _My mother_  
 _That's who I mean' that's who I mean"_

Happy looked at Lucy his eyes sparkling with passion, he watched as Lucy closed her eyes humming and singing softly. Her voice was intoxicating, like silk. So smooth, and calm. He loved it, so he hummed with her as she climbed into bed with him in her arms. He snuggled into her closer and closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

Because he was with his Mother.

* * *

"LUSHY! MAKE ME FIIIIIIIISH!" The cat cried comically, practically making Lucy's stomach a pool. The girl grunted, and bolted up making Happy fly across the room.

"Oops?" Lucy giggled slightly, making Happy giggle too. The blonde got up from her bed and walked towards the kitchen, Happy following.

"Here." Lucy stated, giving a plate with a fish on it to Happy. The cat cheered and ate it happily, Lucy slightly smiled and took out her bun. Her blonde locks fell down elegantly and she stretched, her arms above her head.

"Happy." The stellar mage yawned, cracking her neck. The cat stopped eating and looked at his 'mother' and tilted his head slightly in question. The girl threw her head back and groaned, walking back into her room leaving the cat confused.

"I'm taking a shower!" She yelled from inside the bathroom, and Happy just hummed in response.

A sigh slipped Lucy's lips, dipping into the hot water. She just needed to relax, and be happy for once. She knew that her friends will miss her and Happy, but she needs to do this. To get away from the guild, the guild that completely crushed her heart and killed her verbally.

She started to remember the day when her spirits,- changed. The word changed wouldn't exactly work though- she knew that. They didn't just change, they became different. Completely different, like a personalty switch, but they had all there memories and everything. Lucy- who wanted become stronger changed the spirits, but not in the way she thought that day.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _A smirk graced the blondes face, she watched as her spirit and friend; Loke tortured the black mage. His hands and legs hit the mage continuously, her wails echoed around the cave. Blood dripped out of the mages wounds, and her body fell limp. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her body stiff and cold._

 _Loke stepped back his eyes wide, mouth hanging. He watched as the girls body jerked up, blood drooling out of her wounds. His blood hands went up to his mouth, as he watched in astonishment as the girl got back up, her chest moving up rapidly._

 _"I wo-" The girl seethed, feeling blood come out of her mouth. She felt her back arch, a scream curling up her throat. Loke and Lucy just stood still, watching the girl slowly fight for her life._

 _"No!" The black mage once screamed, her hands pulled at her bloody hair. Loke stood still, a small smirk started to fight its way onto his face. The girl backed up, her back hitting the caves wall. She slowly slide down, feeling pain execute all over her body. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to die just yet._

 _The mage gripped the cave walls, and crawled her way back up. Her eyes glowed in determination, and she slowly took a step forward. She started to wobble, and Loke watched in amusement as she slowly walked towards his master, and friend._

 _"You wen-" The black mage chocked on her words, blood poured out of her mouth and Lucy smiled evilly. She watched as the black mage chocked on her own blood, coughing and gagging on it. The black mages hand gripped her throat, and she hit her stomach making the blood rush down her throat and onto the rock floor._

 _"Loke." The blond cackled, a sadistic grin on her face, "What happens when a spirit kills a black mage with there masters permission?" The question made Loke's lip quirk up, he licked his lips and chuckled lowly._

 _"Well Hime, your spirits-" His hands brushed his hair lightly, grinning ear-to-ear, "Get a upgrade for kill black mages. When we kill them, we absorb there magic energy making us stronger and some of us gain there powers. Like this little child." Loke motioned towards the black mage, and Lucy nodded for him to continue.  
_

 _"The girl has a type of black fire magic. So, if I kill her I would get her power since that magic isn't black magic, but the user is. Also for a bonus, all her magic energy will be timed by all your spirits you have. Which means that the magic she has right now will go to each of your spirits, granting them a upgrade. The bonus will only be added if I kill the black mage, since I am the Zodiac leader." Loke explained, scratching his cheek lightly._

 _"Well. I give you permission to kill this..." The stellar mage giggles lowly, her hand brushing against the black mages cheek, "poor little girly." The sentence made the black mage cower in fear, trying to get away from the lion spirit, who had his mind set on killing her._

 _"Pl-please..." The black mage begged, tears fighting there way out of her black eyes. The girl grabbed her hair and brought it to her face, sobbing into it. She didn't want to die and be used as a upgrade for them. She wanted to live, and be free._

 _Loke licked his lips in amusement. He watched as the girls facial expression changed from terror, to disgust, to horror in a matter of a few minutes. He craved the horror stricken on her face, he just craved watching her shiver in fear, and how she begged for mercy. All because of him, and he just craved it._

 _The black mage crawled her way towards the exit of the guild, a trail of blood behind her. Loke slowly followed, whistling lightly to himself. A grin spread across his playboy face, seeing the black mage begging and screaming for mercy. The girl looked at the lion spirit, chocking down her sobs, she didn't want to die just yet. She didn't want to die in pain, she wanted to die in peace._

 _A scream echoed out of the girls throat, blood soothingly rained out of her wound more as she pounded her body onto the rock floor. She lifted her head, and banged it on the rock floor, she didn't want to die by the lion spirit, so why not die by killing herself?_

 _"Ng-csgh!" The girl gagged, having her head lifted by her hair. Loke laughed, and lifted her up his hands gripping onto her hair. The black mage tried to kick her way out of his grasp, but Loke dodged._

 _"Nah-ah-ah!" The Zodiac leader teased, slamming the girl head on to ground. The side of her head came in-tact with floor, blood exploded_ _everywhere her eyes rolled back into her head. Her ear ripped into shreds from the rocky surface, her neck punctured by the rocks. **(A/N: Sorry. As you all might not know, I'm quite** **sadistic ;))**_

 _"Ngh-egh! Grg!" The girl whimpered, her hands rising up to her face. Blood cloaked her legs and hands, her clothes tattered and dirty. Dirt dusted her face and palms, blood splatters every once in awhile. She looked like she was thrown off a building, completely hammered. Her hands were dripped and ragged, flesh curdling from the impact. Her legs were sticky, and numb, a white piece of flesh stuck out hanging limp on rocky surface but still attached to her leg. Her toes and finger were twisted and slated, a blood curdling scream escaped her lips as she tried to move them._

 _"Scream and scream all you like, sweetheart. But your savior will not come, so enjoy the last light and breath of your life. Savor your best-est memory, and pray to the open gods of health and passion. Breath in and out, and feel content with nature. Pain will devour you as a hole, my little saint. You were beautiful as a gem when I saw you, oh yes. With such vibrant black eyes, luscious legs, and sun-kissed chestnut brown hair that gracefully flowed in the wind, like a flower petal. So, my little saint, close your eyes and the pain will go away. Cause you will be in hell when I reach the number 5."_

 _"1" Loke kicked her rips, making her scanter back and hiccup blood._

 _"2" His hands slammed down with rocks onto her legs, her knees weary and bulged, blood tainting the rock._

 _"3" A bright light blasted onto her stomach, the red liquid glowed vibrant and her stomach seethed in and out. Not a single breath wasted._

 _"4" Her neck creaked and blood oozed out of her nose, Loke's hand hovered own her neck blood cascading his skin._

 _"5" The black mage breathed in and felt her face collide with the floor. The bone in her nose slide into her skull, and her eyes were plucked by the rocks. Her black ruby lips were busted open, blood exploding all over. Her chestnut brown hair scattered everywhere, and her chest stopped moving._

 _She was dead._

 _The blondes eye twitched, a giggle escaping her cherry lips. She clapped her hands together, and sighed n content. Watching Loke kill the fine girl made Lucy crave the way the girl screamed, and begged. She harvested the sounds that echoed out of the girl, and she craved for more._

 _"Hime, once you close my gate all of your spirits will upgrade drastically, you can stop this if you open up another gate then close mine. Go ahead and choose what you want princess, I won't judge." Loke stated, his hazel eyes looking straight into Lucy's chocolate brown ones._

 _Lucy tapped her chin and sighed, "Force gate closure." Once those 3 words left her mouth a green light wrapped around Loke. He dropped to his knees and took Lucy's free hand, placing his lips firmly onto her hand. He chuckled softly, and winked playfully._

 _"Goodbye, Princess." The words made Lucy's heart clench, as she watched him disappear and go back to the spirit word. She breathed in and out and walked out of the cave, her blonde hair gently blew with the wind._

 _The blonde looked out into the sunset and giggled, clutching Loke's key to her chest._

 _Just how was she going to explain this to her friends?_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Lucy sighed and wrapped the towel around her waist, stepping out of the bathroom and into her room. She rampaged through her closet and grabbed a red short-sleeved dress with a white-cream belt, white taps and a yellow head band. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. **(A/N: Dress is on my profile)**

"Happy! We gotta get heading towards the train station! The next train towards Valvoline is heading out!" The blonde screamed, stuffing everything she needs into her suitcase. The cat nodded, and flew on top of her head as she headed out of her apartment bidding the Land Lady goodbye, and heading towards the train station.

"Happy, I sent Gramps a letter telling him about your leaving, and our goodbyes to the guild." The stellar mage said petting Happy's fur gently.

Happy purred, a huge grin on his face. "Aye!"

Lucy chuckled, and stepped into the train shaking her head lightly. She sat at a booth, and Happy curled up into her lap, sleeping peacefully. A small smile spread onto Lucy's face, and her eyes turned dull again.

"Lets see what this adventure awaits us."

* * *

 _ **(A/N:)** Insane here! WOOO! Finally, I have finished the chapter, that took forever. Like seriously... Anywho!_

 _ **Note 1:** The song is called 'My Mother' by the Chipettes._

 _ **Note 2:** Your probably wondering about the whole Angel and The Starry River Festival. That will be better explained once they arrive in __Valvoline_

 _ **Note 3:** I literally had to come up with a outfit on spot! I didn't think through so I searched up a random dress xD_

 _ **Note 4:** I just typed in random words for the town name and corrected it! And boom, Valvoline. I don't even know what that means but it sounds nice._

 _ **Note 5:** Lucy wasn't being exactly in character this chapter, (By that I mean not emotionless) BUT- She was alone with Happy, so I made a exception._

 _ **Note 6:** Btw, Lissana isn't cursed or being controlled like other fanfictions. Its abit... different._

 _ **Note 7:** Sorry for taking so long to update! I was 'busy'. (-Cough- lazy -cough-)_

 _ **Note 8:** Just to clear all your thoughts or questions, yes. This will be a love triangle or a jealous war ;)_

 _Anywho, chow!~_


	5. Teaser and Hiatus

A/N:

Insane here! If you still check my story, since I haven't updated in such a long time, and no I'm not dead. Your probably wondering where the hell I've been? School. School, and school. Family too.

So, I'll only be updating on weekends. But, this story will be on pause. I hope you will understand, thank you. Have a good day, and see you... next time.

Now, to be nice and horrible. Here's a teaser of the next chapter~

 _ **Now to Chapter 4**_

 _ **Nobody's POV -Fire's Candle Light-**_

 _The lights dimmed, a drop of water could be heard in the distance. The wood creaked, mold building up along the ages. A burning sensation pasted through, a candle lit illuminating the reside. Shadows shuffled, glass splashed the floor; blood snaked through the creaks. A soft murmur of a sorry drifted through the tense air,- a sigh in relief softening it._

 _A hand waved through the air, flickering the candles light. "Disinfection, layer it on the coarse paper; then wrap it around the wound." A slight nod and grunt responded, hissing soon followed. The hissing stopped, a soft seethe emptied out- the wound layered in the coarse paper. The hand waved again, violet eyes flickered up meeting hazel ones._

 _"Besides raining glass down on me, what?" She squinted her violet purple eyes, teasingly._

 _"Acacia," groaned the male, "Radioactive struck right field; Starry River."_

Bu-bye now, chow~


	6. Chapter 4

_**Story Summary:**_ _After being kicked out of Team Natsu, Lucy quits the guild. But not before taking one last mission. During the mission, Lucy found herself running off course from her original mission. While trying to find her way back, she sees a base. But this was no normal base. This base was the home to the 9 Demon Gates and Demon King. Just what happens when she falls in love with one of them?_

* * *

 ** _Recap of Last Chapter:_**

 _"Happy, I sent Gramps a letter telling him about your leaving, and our goodbyes to the guild." The stellar mage said petting Happy's fur gently._

 _Happy purred, a huge grin on his face. "Aye!"_

 _Lucy chuckled, and stepped into the train shaking her head lightly. She sat at a booth, and Happy curled up into her lap, sleeping peacefully. A small smile spread onto Lucy's face, and her eyes turned dull again._

 _"Lets see what this adventure awaits us."_

* * *

 ** _Now to Chapter 4_**

 ** _Nobody's POV -Fire's Candle Light-_**

The lights dimmed, a drop of water could be heard in the distance. The wood creaked, mold building up along the ages. A burning sensation pasted through, a candle lit illuminating the reside. Shadows shuffled, glass splashed the floor; blood snaked through the creaks. A soft murmur of a sorry drifted through the tense air,- a sigh in relief softening it.

A hand waved through the air, flickering the candles light. "Disinfection, layer it on the coarse paper; then wrap it around the wound." A slight nod and grunt responded, hissing soon followed. The hissing stopped, a soft seethe emptied out- the wound layered in the coarse paper. The hand waved again, violet eyes flickered up meeting hazel ones.

"Besides raining glass down on me, what?" She squinted her violet purple eyes, teasingly.

"Acacia," groaned the male, "Radioactive struck right field; Starry River."

Acacia tapped her finger leaning against the mahogany wood, her right leg perched on the cod wiring. "Bodies?"

"9."

"Misgivings?"

"None."

Acacia chuckled, licking her dry lips. "Hitting vital points of the village. Radioactive would have been caught if she left misgivings near Starry River, smart. Calem, take samples of the water and any blood traces; DNA should be evident."

Calem nodded, turning around to leave the reside. "Will do."

"Calem," she breathed out, placing hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you, you know what happened to Bonnie. She became a misgiving. I don't want the same to happen to you."

He nodded, a blush dancing on his cheeks. "No need to worry, we'll find Bonnie." He walked towards the door, but paused turning towards Acacia.

"Even if it kill me, we'll find Bonnie. No matter what." He turned back towards the door, and walked leaving Acacia to her thoughts.

"I know that." Muttered the violet-eyed woman, a sad smile made its way onto her face. "I just don't want to lose you... _I love you_." A small crystalline clear droplet splashed the floor, her hands playing with the cod wiring's. Shaking her head, she let out a sigh.

"I need a break."

"Yeah you do." A voice said from behind her, which 'accidentally' made her jump 6 feet in the air.

"God dammit, Cleo!" She screamed, slamming her fist on the resides wall. "You seriously need to stop doing that."

Cleo shrugged, flicking her curly blonde locks out of her face. "Well sor-ry for scaring you~! Its just, like, so funny when you jump like that, its almost adorable seeing your bottom jiggle~!" Cleo winked, giggling lightly at Acacias reddened face.

"Pervert!"

"I know, its a gift. Anyway~, what the hell did you, like, do to Caley? His face was, like, super red~."

"M-maybe hes sick or something. Al-also, stop calling Calem that! You know he hates it."

Cleo smirked. "Oh~, I get it! You like Caley too~!"

The violet-eyed woman froze, her mind haywire. She turned slowly to Cleo, her white hair covering her eyes. "What do you mean by 'too'?"

The curly blondes smirk widened, "I know you like Caley~. Well, like, news flash. Why do you think I been, like, spending so much time with him~?"

Acacia's eyes widened. How could she have not noticed? All the times Cleo left work earlier, how her and Calem would always high-five when they saw eachother? How Cleo would stare at him with lustful eyes. How could she have let that slip, she was the smart one out of the group. Well,- besides Bonnie. She always noticed everything, plus she and Cleo are the best of friends. Cleo knew she liked Calem, so why the hell she going after _her_ ideal guy.

A sigh escaped Acacia's lips. She scanned Cleo's body, then hers tears prickling down her soft skin. Cleo had the body of a hour glass, perfect hips, sweet tender and tan skin. Her lips were a reddish-peach, nice n plump. Her legs were silky smooth, like a goddesses. Cleo also had these beautiful, dark ocean blue eyes that any man would fall for. Her curly short blonde hair framed her beautiful face perfectly, and matched perfectly with her eyes. She was stunning, any man or woman could see that. **(** **A/N: Cleo's hair looks like Domino's from Pokemon.)** She wore denim high waist shorts, with a white tank top that showed her belly, orange suspenders held her shorts up, and small black taps covered her feet.

Acacia wasn't too shabby herself. She had a petite waist, and chubby arms. Her skin was pale, and dull- smooth like silk to touch either way. Her white hair was straight, and tied back into a fishtail braid, bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes are what standed out, they were bright purple with a hint of violet, breathtakingly beautiful. A bandanna wrapped around her neck, covering scars and bruises that feathered her neck. Her black shirt went down to her mid-thigh, the left side tied in a knot. She had on fishnet stockings, and a pair of laced boot-leg warmers. Her bright red skater skirt over the fishnet stockings. She was pretty, but not beautiful. She accepted that, and lived with it, she knew everyone would go for Cleo anyway. Or so she thought.

Her eyes hardened, glaring down at the wooden floor. "When?" She didn't need to exaggerate what she meant, Cleo knew exactly what she meant.

The curvy woman hesitated, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Er, um... when he, like, er... oh~! When he brought me to another one of my, like, modeling gigs for Sensei~. He helped me the whole, like, time with the gig. An... er... I realized how, like, sweet and h-handsome he i-is~? This was, like, th-three weeks ago." She stammered, a small nervous laugh leaving her lips. _Why can't I just tell her!_

All the color drained out of Acacias face, her lips agape, her eyes paralyzed in place. She slowly tilted her head up towards Cleo, her eyes blood-shot red- not to mention the tear stains and puffiness. "Why?" Was all she could say, her voice hoarse and dull.

Cleo laughed bitterly, crystal-clear tears streaming down her beautiful face. She gently reached forward, and caressed the white-haired girls cheeks, looking deeply into her violet eyes. She leaned, and planted her soft warm lips on hers, savoring the flavor. Acacia's eyes widened, her mind went blank.

The blonde fluttered her eyes, and pecked her sweet lips once again. "Wouldn't you wanna know?~..." She turned, and left the reside, leaving behind a frozen white-headed girl holding her lips. _I will always love you, Acacia._

* * *

 _ **Nobody's POV -Starry River-**_

"I kissed Acacia."

Calem dropped the vile in his hands, the glass exploding on the sand. He looked up at the blonde, boring his eyes into hers, trying to search for any trace of a lie. There was none, she was telling the truth and it wasn't something he wanted to hear. He had his theories of Cleo being homosexual, but it never crossed his mind that she would hold _feelings_ towards Acacia. Her bestfriend, and his love interest- and now her love interest. Not what he was looking forward too.

His hands dropped, and he picked up the glass shuffling it in a baggie. "Always held my theories of you being homosexual, no surprise there. The real surprise is that your going after Acacia, holder of my heart."

Cleo's lips twitched upward, her eyes brimming with tears. "Yeah~. It's heartbreaking, truly. You, like, know? That she doesn't love me like I do her. I even broke her, like, heart saying I loved you. She thought you would go for me, thinking she had, like, no chance. I was to nervous to fix my mistake on saying I liked you, I went on. Then she asked me when, when I feel in love with you. That is, like, when I knew I had to stop lying; but I kept going. So I made up a lie, and she started to break down mentally. So I took the chance, and kissed her."

"You know, I wish Bonnie was here. She would know how to deal with this, how to help all of us. So no one would be heartbroken, all of us would be in peace. But no, Radioactive took her away, and we might never see the little kid again." Calem sighed, tears threatening to fall.

Cleo nodded in agreement. He was right, Bonnie would know how to solve there problem. She always did, when they were in the need of help. She may have been the youngest out of the group, but she knew how to solve everything no matter the problem. That was until Radioactive showed up, and Bonnie disappeared one night looking for clues on Radioactive. No one ever saw her again, but some have there suspicions.

"Oh~, I heard that Acacia sent a request for help to a Guild called FairyTail. Maybe the mage that comes can help us stop, like, stop Radioactive and find Bonnie." Cleo said, frowning slightly.

"True."

"Anyway," Calem cleared his throat, glaring at the blonde. "Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

 _'Now that you, like, mention it...'_ Thought the blonde, tapping her chin. Until realization dawned on her.

"Aha~, yeah..." She pointed out, laughing nervously. "Our little, like, cliché drama made me forget about patrol. Oops?"

Calem rolled his eyes in amusement. "Just walk along the train stations railway, check for any suspicious characters. Acacia said that Radioactive is hitting vital points, the train station railways is our biggest threat. And don't give me the 'you-do-it-then' speech, its your turn to do patrol. Not mine."

Cleo lowered her finger and sighed in defeat, she knew he was right. "Hai hai! I'll go, happy?"

He nodded. "Very, now I have samples too collect. _Again_." He flashed at glare at the girl, and she sweatdropped

"Gomen. Anywho, I should get, like, going now." The blonde apologized, running off towards the train station railways.

Calem shook his head, a smirk dancing on his face. "Klutz."

* * *

 ** _Nobody's POV -_** ** _Valvoline Train station Railway-_**

 **"ALL PASSENGERS LEAVE THE TRAIN** **IMMEDIATELY, WE HAVE ARRIVE AT VALVOLINE TRAIN STATION RAILWAYS! BE SAFE, AND HAVE A GOOD DAY! THIS IS MAGNOLIA TRAIN STATION, GOODBYE!"**

Cleo clicked her tongue in annoyance. Her ocean blue eyes watched as the train unfolded. Men and woman, of all shapes and sizes walked out talking among themselves. She scanned the crowd, a certain duo catching her eyes. A blonde, with dull chocolate brown eyes and a blue cat talking at the trains sidelines. Mages, she identified, scowling. She wasn't a mage-no, everyone in Valvoline was just a normal human being. Magic didn't exactly exist for them, they barely even payed attention to it. The village of Valvoline loathed the magic users.

Seven years ago, Valvoline was taken over by mages. The villagers praised them, cherishing the magic users with there very life's. They did everything for the mages, cleaning, cooking, you name it- and they were proud to do those chores. Slowly, the villagers grew hatred towards the magic users, seeing that they were weak and useless. Weak, and futile they were. Not being able to lift a finger too the mages, even though they couldn't- they tried to get free from there hell. Blood was thrown around, screams echoed through the streets. The villagers wanted the mage to perish and burn, and they would be set free. No one would control there life, and they could finally be happy again. Seven children watched as there parents worked there skin off, wanting to protect them. They came up with a plan, the kids knew the parents and elders couldn't do it. They had to put matters into there own hands.

A year past, and there plan set sail, skyrocketing. Everything was gonna go perfect- everything. It was a cold Monday early morning, windy that day. They had planned everything, every little step. That night, was supposed to set them free- free from the freaks of nature they call mages. It _was_ supposed to be perfect, yes. Everyone would be safe and sound, and the village would be free. Even so with all of the planning, practices, and even dress routines, everything went wrong.

* * *

 _-Flashback- (8 years ago)_

 _A young, raven-haired boy sighed. His hazel eyes scanned the map before him, a knife implanted through the table marking there target. His hair was spiked in all directions, a yellow rain coat covering most of it. Over the seven figures, was a single chained lightbulb, dangling and twitching. The raven-haired boy looked at the map, his fingers tracing the marks they all made._

 _"Ava-niichan, are we gonna be safe? W-what if they wake up... Mama said for us to be safe. But they might wake up?" A young, black-haired girl question, her hazel eyes pleading into his. She don a dark green Irregular Hemline Bound waist short sleeve dress, fire-proof light green fingerless gloves, fishnets, and dark green taps. Her short black hair was banged to the side, covering her left eye slightly. Strapped on her back was a bundle of hose line, in her hands she clenched on a pair of matches._

 _The raven-haired boy shook his head, groaning into his hands. "Min-Min, we've been over this. The plan is hundred percent sufficient to be a success, they won't wake up. I'll protect you, no matter what." He bend down next to the girl, caressing her cheek. "I promise."_ But I don't know if I can keep that promise

 _On Minnie's left was a young pink-haired girl, with bloody-red eyes, the age of six. Her hair was in pigtails with golden ribbons, she wore a black and white striped jacket, black tank top, silver fingerless gloves, and a red neon light choker. Strapped on her back was a 20-pound gold handled katana. In her hands she held onto a gas tank, wrapped around her shoulder was a grappling hook- the grappling hook cut of and replaced with a small hook. She frowned at the scene of the two siblings, she felt a small pain in her heart as she watched them. Banette was absolutely jealous of there brotherly and sisterly love for eachother, she missed her brother._

 _Swerving her hips, she stretched a frown dancing on her lips. "Oi, stop with the hoopla. I bet even Bonbon-chan is annoyed with you, and shes like what? Four years old."_

 _A girl with beautiful white hair, wearing a long white sleeveless dress, white fingerless gloves, gold fishnets, light blue sandals, and a flower crown stood next to the pinkette. Her white hair was in a high ponytail, braided. She had beautiful violet purple eyes, her left eye covered with her bangs. Her lips were a straight line, staring blankly at the map. Around her neck laid a fire blanket. Strapped on her back, she had rope, and scissors. "Bonnie is sleeping..."_

 _Banette raised a finger, "I..."_

 _She lowered her finger, sighing. "...nevermind."_

 _Bonnie was a small baby like child, she had a small handful of pink hair on her head, and ocean blue eyes. She wore a orange flower patterned dress, and ruby red tap shoes. She was on the back of a tall, chestnut-brown haired lad. He don a chest tight, sleeveless shirt, gray sweatpants, dark green combat boots, and leather fingerless gloves. Strapped on his waist was a semi-small sledge hammer. On his back was a couple pair of googles._

 _"Banette~." A blonde-haired girl, with ocean blue eyes said. She wore a yellow t-shirt, blue high-waist shorts, sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and a blue headband. She had two crowbars strapped to her waist, and a flashlight._

 _The pinkette grumbled, squinting her eyes at the blonde. "What Cleo-chan?"_

 _"Is it time yet?"_

 _Banette slammed her forehead on the table, letting out a shriek of frustration. "Stooooop it! Just stop-stop-stop! I'll tell you guys when we are ready to go."_

 _"Aren't you just peachy." Minnie snickered, grinning ear-to-ear. She loved teasing the girl, since she_ was _older than her. Though not very mature for her age._

 _The white-haired girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "Even when this is the most dangerous mission we are ever going to be on, you still find a way to joke about something. Anyway, shouldn't we get going? Its already 1:30 am."_

 _The raven-haired boy nodded, twirling a pocketknife in his hands. "Acacia-chan is right, we should get going. If we wait any longer, the sun will rise."_

 _"Up the hatchet, then?" **(A/N:) Guess who said this, if you get it correct I will allow you to create an OC in my story 3)**_

 _The group nodded, putting all of their hands in the middle of the table, then throwing them into the air. "LETS GO!"_

* * *

 _(A/N:) I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but look! A wild update has appeared and is ready for reading! I love you guys who have stayed to see whether i updated or not, so thank you and yes Lucy will be in the next chapter along with a tiny surprise. Btw this whole thing here is important to the story line and is the whole reason why Radioactive is at Valvoline. (Oops!) Anyway very sorry, and please do criticize me. It makes me feel happy to know that there is Grammar Nazis here on ._


End file.
